victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Leave It All To Shine
Leave It All To Shine is a song featured in the iCarly and Victorious crossover iParty with Victorious. This song is a mash-up of their respective theme songs, Leave it All To Me and Make It Shine. It is sung by the every member of the primary casts of both shows and Kenan Thompson (episode only), who hosted the party at which the song was sung. It was written by Dan Schneider, Lukasz Gottwald and Michael Corcoran. Lyrics Carly: I know you see Somehow the world will change for me And be so wonderful Tori: Here I am, once again. Feeling lost, but now and then Carly (and Sam): Live life, breathe air (I know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful) Tori (and Jade): When you figure out how, You're lost in the moment you (disappear) Carly, Freddie, Sam and Spencer: It's all for real Carly (Kenan in the episode version): I'm telling you just how I feel! Tori with Cat and Jade: You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, You're never gonna fade, You'll be the main attraction. Carly (with Beck and Robbie): Wake up the members of my nation, (it's your time to be) Tori (Freddie and Spencer): Not a fantasy (Not a fantasy) (with Carly: Just remember me) (just remember me.) Tori and Carly (Andre, Sam, and Trina): When it turns out right (When it turns out right!) Carly (with Freddie, Gibby and Spencer): 'Cause there's no chance unless you take one! (And the time to see) Tori (with Sam and Trina): Now if you live in your imagination (Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination) Carly and Cat with André: See the brighter side of every situation. Tori (and Carly): In my victory. (Jade: in my victory) (Just remember me) When I make it shine. Carly (and Cat): Leave it all to me (André: Live it all to me) (Leave it all to me) Tori: When I make it shine... Carly: Leave it all to me! Jade with Sam: When you live in your imagination Cat: Leave it all the me! Tori: When I make it shine... Carly with iCarly Cast (Victorious Cast): Leave it! (Make it!) Leave it! (Make it!) Leave it! (Make it!) Leave it! Carly with iCarly Cast (Cat): (Ooh!) All to me! Tori: When I make it shine Carly: Just leave it all to me! Video Leave It All To Shine iParty with Victorious Dan Schneider Leave It All To Shine - iCarly - Victorious - Lyrics on Screen Full song HD Trivia *The casts of iCarly and Victorious sing this song: **Tori Vega **Cat Valentine **Carly Shay **Sam Puckett **Freddie Benson **Spencer Shay **Gibby Gibson **Jade West **Trina Vega **Robbie Shapiro **Beck Oliver **André Harris *The album version is different from the episode version. **Keenan's line is replaced with Carly singing it instead. **Tori and Carly's vocals are more prominent whole the rest of the cast are more faint. Chronology Category:Songs